Managi Kent Hiroshi (Continuum-47512936 (B))
It is a remarkable dichotomy. In many ways, Clark is the most human of us all. Then... he shoots fire from the skies and it is difficult not to think of him as a god. And how fortunate we all are that it does not occur to '''him'. '' --''' Batman src History Clark Kent grew up in a small town with no idea of who and what he was or why he seemed so different from those around him. He didn’t know at first about his actual origins, but he was taught to hide my abilities from others so that they wouldn’t come to fear me. And there was this girl…Lana Lang. The first woman he ever loved. They were star-crossed from the very start, though at first they began with simple friendship, and her being one of the first people, besides his parents, who found out the truth about him around the time when he did Unfortunately Clark’s relationship with Lana didn’t pan out. He ended up finding another girl during his time in college, Lori Lemuris, captain of the Swim Team. She could move through the water like a fish. Then Clark went to the Big City of Metropolis to take up the life of a reporter, and there he met the girl he eventually marry’s, Lois Lane. Put it off as long as he could, up until he ran out of excuses, which was just after the War. Lois and Clark were married about twelve years, had two kids, and then she died. It was a rare illness, couldn’t find a cure in time. Clark was left having to raise two half-grown demi-Kryptonians all by himself and he found that overwhelming. So he did the only thing he could think of and brought them back home to the farm on Kansas in hopes that it would help them turn out normal. It sounded good in theory, but once they got old enough to enter the real world and discover their full potential it was a lot harder to hold them back. Martha was kind of like his sidekick for a while, and Clark Junior always meant to follow in his footsteps…but things just didn’t quite work out the way we planned them. Meanwhile there was Clark’s cousin, Kara, and later on her sister, Karen…and they had their own careers to look after. Clark rose to the top of the Journalist field as first an editor for his paper and later an anchorman for the Galaxy News service, and during that time was when he got serious in his relationship with his present wife, Wonder Woman. They met during the War and were colleagues in the same profession for a while, but, gradually, little by little, they went beyond the ‘Just Friends’ stage and took it to the next level. And she was the best fit for Clark’s life, the first woman he never truly had to worry about meeting as an equal. Powers and Abilities Powers It has taken years of practice for Clark to fully master his abilities (and consultation with a Zen Master to further refine these abilities to the point where he could fully control them). But they are all perfectly within the framework of known Parapsychology and Noetic Sciences and hardly constituted anything supernatural or metaphysical beyond that. '''Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. The human body is three quarters water, and all of the atoms in its body come from Earth because the human body replaces every cell every seven years. The cellular part of Superman, however, is extremely complicated, like a tight-weave of the atoms in his cells that gives him a tougher density, about thirty percent greater than a man of his general build. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. This density allows his cells to act like solar collectors for a type of energy dubbed Bio-Solar luminance. It’s not an electro-magnetic phenomenon but some kind of life-force that converts power to the stuff that powers the human body beyond mere electrochemistry. Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. Superhuman Strength: Sort of like his ability to pick up massively heavy objects without them falling apart at his touch. His ability to control objects by the power of mind and muscle might appear superhuman to the average layman. But these were merely the effects granted to him by the life-giving Bio-energy of the Sun and well within the scientifically validated threshold of human capability, albeit peculiar to the Kryptonian variation of the Human species. The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. Arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe. Superman has shown feats of strength such as; being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain (which can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on their size)[323], he is so strong that he is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat[324],he has been able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity, Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun[325], he is so strong he possesses the strength necessary shatter entire worlds[326]. Superman has been chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machinery and his strength was used to move the gears of a weapon whose size dwarfed the entire Earth/Moon system itself.[327]. He can become "supercharged" and exceed his "normal" power levels as evident when his power absorption ability ran amok which needed the Parasite to drain off his excessive power levels. Invulnerability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious[328]. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed[329], he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him[330]. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. The moon had been lined with sufficient nuclear devices to disintegrate it in one shot and Superman was in the center and survived without being hurt at all[331]. Superman has withstood 3 particle beams, each powered by the core of a planet, fired at him. One of these planet-powered beams was a plasma beam capable of leveling a huge city a few times over entirely with a single blast[332]. Most likely his greatest feat of durability recently, is that he was recently able to withstand the destructive power of a Sun exploding and going Nova (A result of Brainiac’s technology.) at point blank range to the planet he was on (Which was eradicated by the force of the explosion with the rest of the surrounding system.) and survived without any visible physical damage although the explosion did knock him out[333]. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superman having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. Longevity: Superman can live almost indefinitely. Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Superman like other Kryptonians does not get tired[334] and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone[335]. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman can fly at speeds many times faster than light.[336].Superman has the ability to fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes so we can assume that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. Hyperphase: Superman is able to shift slightly out of sync with normal time and space, and exist in a state between the normal vibrational frequemcy of atoms as he views everything around him at a mere one thousandth of a second. Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. His own highly refined senses allow him to study things as he goes with superhuman efficiency, moving around the immobile figures who seem to stand about the like frozen statues. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (mach 9350) [337]He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch is actually a form of psionic projection similar to Clairaudience which allowed him to “listen in” on things taking place at a great distance. His mind is so highly attuned to feeling the vibrational force of a type of energy that move faster than light and is a part of the Morphic Life Field of the planet itself. He can actually hear the cries of people who are in peril and feel their emotional turmoil, especially if he focuses his attention in a given area, though much of the time it is fairly random. This gives him the ability to perceive events that are taking place outside of the normal boundaries of space and time which is part of the reason he is able so often to appear at significant events in time to shape their outcome. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more[338]. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. Super Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odours across the entire planet without any problem. Self-Sufficiency: Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Superman does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. Super Breath: The ability to project wind molecules by force of will through Telekinetic means, either out and away from him with what seems like hurricane force winds or inward to be collected like a balled-up mass that he could contain with moderate effort used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Slowing down the vibrational rate of molecules to the point of freezing is no more difficult than exciting them to the point of catching fire (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Super Scream: In one instance, Superman was shown to have the ability to project a "super scream" by manipulating the sonic vibrations of his voice. Heat Vision: This ability is a type of Psychokinesis that can be focused upon a target with either broad-range effect or pinpoint precision, depending on the scope of his need[339][340]. Super Vision: He also possesses a form of psionic projection similar to Clairvoyance which allows him to “focus upon” things taking place at a great distance. Abilities include: § Morphic Life Field: Superman’s mind is so highly attuned to feeling the vibrational force of a type of energy that moves faster than light and is a part of the Morphic Life Field of the planet itself. This gives him the ability to perceive events that are taking place outside of the normal boundaries of space and time which is part of the reason he is able so often to appear at significant events in time to shape their outcome. § Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. § Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. § X-Ray Vision: Superman’s eyes are able to shift to wavelengths not normally visible to regular human perception. An ability that the press grossly mischaracterized as “X-Ray”, allows him to peer inside of seemingly solid objects that were of lighter density than Lead or Osmium. Telepathy: Superman can even manage some low-level Telepathy, though this is very hard for him to master as his brain is not quite wired correctly to be as good at this as someone like Saturn Girl. He can do minor feats of mental ability after having been trained in the esoteric arts by the likes of Zatarra the Sorcerer, father to his friend Zatanna, and Doctor Fate, though by no means does he have the knack for actual magic. Abilities Master Combatant: He has been trained by both Wildcat (in Boxing)[341], and Mongul in the fighting arts. Superman has fought and learned from Wonder Woman. He has also learned more advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. [342] Genius-Level Intellect: Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines)[343] [344]. Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. Torquasm Rao: Allows him to tap into his instints and seperate himself from his body. Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Limiters: Over the course of his life and acquisition of power under a yellow sun, Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power. These "limiters" as he calls them, are used to keep his power in check so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift". Though it is known that he has placed several of these limiters within his own mind, it is unknown how many and just how powerful he would be if he decided to release them all. To him, they are the barriers that allow him to be human enough to live a normal life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a predominately difficult task. Strength level Class 100+; the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown but he has demonstrated that his strength is so vast, that he is capable of even moving an object as large as a planet. This ability to move large objects suggests that his apparent strength may be partially psionic in nature due to the laws of physics which place clear limits on a human-sized object moving a planetary-sized one. (Superman would tend to go-through such a body before he could impart a motion to it because of his small size relative to such a body and the essential 'granular' nature of a planets composition. Also, when Superman is shown lifting an object such as a large building, if native strength was all that he employed in the effort, the building would crumble under its own weight.) Weaknesses § Magic: Superman has studied under Zatarra the Sorcerer to discover the reason why magic had such a strong effect on his kind and came away with the understanding that his very ability to tap-into the Earth’s Noetic Field was what made him so vulnerable. In effect his “Chakra” centers were kept permanently open, making him extremely vulnerable to any object or spell that operated on the right frequency of thought variation. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Superman has done what he can to diminish his vulnerability in this area, but with only partial success as to totally render himself invulnerable to magic would also shut down his ability to metabolize Bio-energy altogether. § Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Kyrptonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. For example, Kryptonite from the Pocket Universe is not as lethal to Superman as Kryptonite that comes from his native reality. Superman was able to survive inside a Red Sun that was surrounded by Kryptonite. § Kryptonians: On the rare occasions where he has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. A noticeable observation is that other Kryptonians appear to develop superhuman abilities immediately upon entering a yellow star system, whereas it took Kal-El many years living under a yellow sun for his powers to develop. (This may be because he arrived on Earth as a toddler. Had he been an adult or perhaps adolescent his powers would likely have manifested themselves much more readily.) § Lead: Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. § Solar Energy: Superman abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. § Psionics § '''Smallville: '''Smallville harbors a secret that’s known to only a few people. As the place where Superman landed, like Sargon or Moses floating among the reeds, it was the target zone for all kinds of weirdness. When his ship warped out of hypserspace from the Krypton solar system it brought several large chunks of his homeworld with it that rained down on Smallville in the form of a meteor shower. Some of those bits preserved fragments of the Nanotechnology of his homeworld, but those parts that didn’t rain down in large chunks or small fragments broke up and disintegrated into a very tiny thin dust-like powder that sprinkled itself all over that area of Kansas. Some of those bits are in the very soil Superman worked a plow over growing up, not large enough to hurt him but just enough to slow down the progression of his powers and to limit their intensity until he became old enough to develop a partial resistance. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B) Category:Family of Steel